


The breakout

by Ezin23



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Prison Sex, Smut, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 09:34:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4559604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ezin23/pseuds/Ezin23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m going to break her out of prison.”</p><p>Or, the one that ends with Prison Sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The breakout

**Author's Note:**

  * For [liliana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liliana/gifts).



“I’m going to break her out of prison.” He said over the comms, looking down at the quiet city from atop of Queen Consolidated, watching the traffic, listening to the sirens now and then as the buildings lit up with lights when the last ray of sun disappeared too, leaving the warmth behind just like that. Just like they took her and tossed her behind bars for a sin she never committed. The atmosphere filled with tension, the heaviness circulating above the city like a chilly shadow, a vortex.

“I can’t let her stay there for another moment.” He whispered, broken voice carrying through the air by the intense wind. “I won’t.” He shot an arrow across the air, the sharp head piercing the wall of the building and sticking there steadily. Then he jumped with an already formed plan in his mind, not knowing how differently the night would end.

->

“Where is she?!” He shouted with the voice modulator on, the fury and seriousness in his tone making the officer tremble with fear as an arrow was pointed at his heart.

No answer came.

He shot.

He never killed anyone, just injured them seriously.

But still, no one told him the location of the prison where she was held. And it drove him to the edge. Not knowing who was hurting her, who was attempting to kill her because she helped him putting those people behind four lonely walls.

No. The place of residence - as they always referred to the jail to the media - was a secret only a few people knew.

–>

A month passed, the Undertaking came and the world slowly fell into pieces around him as he desperately tried to save the city while trying to find her too. Without her help, he couldn’t disarm the earthquake machines and the Glades crumbled into ashes and new graves.

He lost hope, but didn’t give up. He wouldn’t until his last breath.

->

After the funeral of Tommy, he fell into a deeper and a lonelier pit than before. Half of the city was destroyed, her mother was facing the death penalty, the family company was in the hands of a mad woman, Tommy was dead and she was still nowhere. Everything he fought was for nothing.

Diggle, of course, was still by his side, helping him find Felicity with the connections he had but the searching was taking too slow for his liking.

“What are you going to do after you found her? If you find her.” His partner once asked, he never replied.

He barely talked as the days passed. He only ate when he was reminded.

->

His demons never left him alone. Not even for a second.

At nights, he woke up drenched in sweat, sometimes even blood when he injured himself during an intense nightmare.

On the daylights, whenever he blinked, he saw horrible images of the past few weeks. He saw his friend being buried alive again by a brick building. He saw the crying face of Felicity as she shrieked for him to help her get out of the hell she was sent to.

That continued for a while, bags forming under his eyes and after another week, John had to leave the city for a few weeks to help his ex-wife, Lyla Michaels. His friend didn’t want to leave him, but he assured him that he would be okay.

Then Thea tried to get him to open up, tried to help him and bring him a psychologist whom he could talk to about the occurred events. He never agreed with her and after a while she stopped bugging him with that.

->

When she got bored of everything, Thea left the city with Roy to start a new life and he was left completely alone.

->

He worked out every day, pushing his body to the limits or until he passed out on the floor from exhaustion. After the night was fallen, he patrolled around the city, taking down the criminals and handing them to his enemy. The police.

He still had no news about her. He still never gave up.

He interrogated policemen too nearly on a daily basis, although he never got the satisfying answer. Not until for another month.

->

It had been three months since the Undertaking, four months since they took her into custody, then threw her into a hole, when the phone call came. He was surprised because the person who had called him was none other than Detective Lance, the person who sent her behind bars.

He didn’t understand why he was all of a sudden helping him, but Lance told him the reason.

“I know what it’s like to lose a loved one. To feel the pain every morning when you wake up. I know that feeling because years ago I lost my daughter and my wife left me.” At that point he just simply wondered if it was a trap and that was how he finally wanted to catch him. “When you first appeared in this city, you only caused death, but now I realized that you are not dropping bodies anymore and you actually help us.” He didn’t say anything, just waited for the Detective to finish so he could get to her after four months. “Except for hurting policemen. It took me a while to find out from the beaten up guys why you do that and I have an offer. Since the crime rate is low in the city we don’t need your extra help, considering that you are still breaking the law.”

“You bring her out of prison with my help and leave the city forever.”

At the point of full desperation, he saw no choice. No, there was no choice to make. He agreed and threatened Lance that if it were a trap, he would pay for it.

->

The fire of hope burst out in his chest, but he controlled his other emotions until he finally laid eyes on her. That was when the nightmare would end. A big part of it.

So, knowing the location of the prison and cursing himself for not thinking about it and not checking that one particular jail out, he made a plan, hopped onto his motorcycle and rushed there.

He went into the empty storeroom just like Lance told him, putting down his bag and other stuff. Knocking out a guard and taking his clothes; he once again checked the blueprints and patrols. He had ten minutes to get to the other wing before each guard would take the prisoners back to their cells. He walked through the hallways, showing the stolen identification card on the checkpoints, and finally arrived at the extensive dining room.

His gaze searched the prisoners until he locked his eyes with her body, looking for accidental injuries and bruises while he concentrated on his breathing, his heart beating loudly without his permission as he took in her form. From the gray clothes, her skin looked paler than he remembered, but her hair was in the casual ponytail. What left him breathless was the tiny smile on her lips as she talked to a strange woman.

She was in a fucking prison, but still found a reason to smile. She was unbelievable.

Hearing the signal of the end of the diner hour, the prisoners, along with Felicity, put their trays back in place then in a small pace the crowd started to make its way out of the room, guards checking every person to see if anyone had hidden something during eating, like for example a fork. Taking his chance, Oliver trudged to where Felicity was standing and chatting with someone and cleared his throat.

“Ms. Smoak, you have to come with me.”

-> 

She froze.

Literally.

She stopped talking and looked ahead of herself, blinking to see if the voice was her imagination or not. The second option of course couldn’t be valid because he was in Starling City, fighting for the weaker and protecting the city like a guardian angel. He couldn’t be here.

Her heart twitched painfully, the tone echoing in her ears and she shut her eyes tightly, counting down from three to one before she gripped a hold of herself and turned around, not expecting to see him. Not expecting anything, just another cold guard who would take her back to her cell in another way to avoid the ones who wanted to hurt her. She span around and lifted her eyelids, breath stuck in her throat.

No, that was impossible.

She shook her head again, hoping the illusion would fly away and leave her, but even when she glanced back at him, the familiar features of his face and body remained on the same spot, his hand still reaching out for her. Her eyes slowly traveled up his body, her own trembling as their gazes met, the other people surrounding them vanishing as her shaking lips parted, and a surprised “oh” left her.

He came for her.

The realization crushed her sorrow and bitter feelings and she had to bite the insides of her mouth to prevent jumping on his neck and hug him.

His physical appearance didn’t change. Not one bit. He was still in a good condition, his arms showing the obvious muscle under the guard costume, but something in his gaze was different. He seemed colder.

Taking his hand, fingers linking, a warmth spread in her via her veins from the top of her head to her toes, as they finally met again, after four months.

He was there to extract her from prison and in that moment she cared about nothing else but him.

Losing herself in the dreams and memories she had for months about him, he led her to a storeroom and closed the door, watching as  a weight was lifted from his shoulders because he found her. Tears welled up in her eyes, blinking rapidly to fight them back, as she licked her lips, the happiness overtaking her senses.

“Oliver.” She whispered, not believing her own eyes. She pinched her arm trying to see if it was just a dream, but after nothing happened a sob broke out of her.

She had no idea who was the first, but in a second they embraced each other, not letting go as warmth spread through their body. She sobbed into his neck, the happy tears escaping her eyes like a waterfall and he held her tight against him, releasing the tension that had been eating him up for months.

His face turned and he planted a kiss on her hair, inhaling her familiar scent as she cried, stroking her back and reassuring her that it was real, he was there.

“You came for me.” She sniffed, pulling back a little to look at him, sweeping the teardrops off her cheeks.

“I’m sorry it took me so long, but I promise I won’t leave you. Never.” Hesitantly, he raised his hands, cupping her wet, soft cheeks with his rough fingers, thumb caressing her skin, their eyes locking and darkening, the feeling of missing each other finally wearing off as Oliver moved towards her, only stopping one inch from her to let her make the decision. She clasped her hands around his neck, pulling his lips down on hers, the sensation shooting through her, awakening lost parts of her and healing her soul as he sucked on her lower lip, pressing closer to her, his tongue trying invading her mouth.

Her back suddenly slammed against the wall, forcing a cry out of her and he took the opportunity, thrusting his tongue inside her mouth, teeth clicking as they tried to get closer to each other, her flesh heaving up beneath the uncomfortable prison cloth when his hand wandered down, palming her breast.

His hip pounded against her and even with the layer of clothes, she felt him hardening for her. Not getting enough of the other, as their tongues danced in a sweet manner, she jumped at him, wrapping her legs around his waist, his clothed cock hitting her hot center with the continuing movement. Their kiss turned into something wild and passionate, his hand kneading her breast while the other kept her pressed tightly against the wall, leaving no space between them, the friction warming up their bodies in the cold room.

Her fingers slipped under his shirt, feeling the warm and hard muscles jerking at her touch, her own body seeking comfort in his inviting form. She traced her nails around his scars, lovely touches curing the accumulated pain and misery, scaring those beasts away and replacing it with only love and happiness. She gave him everything she got, from kisses to touches, from moans to gasps.

Her hand trailed down again, grabbing the hem of the shirt and pulling it over his head, finally getting a chance to touch him better. She licked her lips and bent down, placing a kiss on his collarbone, making a little map in her head and following the lead, smooching each scar and bruise, doing a little dance in her mind, enjoying all the noises that had never been heard before leaving his throat, his own lips not remaining idle, but planting smacking kisses on her neck to her ear, their bodies forming a weird formation as they gave each other soothing kisses, getting lost in their movements.

The hotness on her neck made her slow down as the distracting sensation sent a shiver down her spine, his hands massaging her bottom and she cried out loudly, earning a low growl from him as he pulled back, licking the little drop of sweat forming on her skin, not stopping until to her mouth. His dark irises filled up with longing, eyes narrowing. “You have to be quiet.” He warned her, not waiting for the answer and attacking her neck again, tilting her head to provide more skin. She panted heavily against the plane of his chest, biting her lip to stay still for his request, the low pool in the pit of her belly, making her dizzy, with the intense sentiment of him rocking against her and his kisses.

As Oliver chewed on her skin with enough force to leave a love mark, she sank her teeth into his shoulder, shutting her eyes to prevent herself from crying out his name, her center pulsating with the need to feel him, to feel him fill her up again and again until she forgot how to talk.

His mouth crashing against her with loud popping sounds, he moved downwards, unfurling her teeth from his flesh. Shifting a little, he stripped the shirt off of her, depositing it on the ground, his fingers ripping the remaining clothings until she was left naked in front of him, upper body heaving as his stare fed by hunger continued to ogle her. He stepped down, taking her nipple into his mouth, gently at first, only licking it as desire coiled in her belly.

As he nibbled on her nipple, she hooked her arms around his head, holding him close, the sounds and licks vibrating all the way down to her wet heat, her muscles squeezing with the pent-up tension and frustration of the hours, days, weeks and months of not being able to hold him, to talk to him. Her nape hit the wall as he pulled back and blew air on her sensitive skin, shivering slightly as he moved to her other boob. She reached for the buckle of his girdle, unfastening it with quick movements and shoving the unnecessary garment down his leg, cupping his free and hard throbbing cock in her hand. She moved her hand up and down his length, his hips jerking forward as a response to her touch and she smiled to herself, liking his reaction.

Spreading the precum with her thumb on the head, she felt his arms stiffen by her sides, sucking on her nipple harder, biting down on it, and as she squeezed his member, all his control was sliding away in an eye blink. Oliver put her hands around his neck, then he grasped his cock, guiding it to her entrance, her folds parting as he finally thrust into her with a powerful plunge, her inner muscles accommodating to his size, feeling complete. He didn’t move at first, waiting for her to catch her breath and get used to him. Her walls started to throb with the long to move and she pulled back a tad, slamming her hips to him as fast and as hard as he did for the first time, her mouth opening as a numbing pleasure unrolled in her frame through her nerves, her toes curling in her shoes.

Getting the signal, Oliver withdrew nearly completely, sinking back into her silky wetness, his hard member brushing her clit with his motion, a prickling sensation running down her legs from her center, shooting right back to the source with his next thrust. Blood piled up in her ears, roaring with each one of his plunges, her hot skin burning from his touches as he quickly moved out of inside her. The friction, the hotness, the pleasure,  all leaving her as a mess like she was thrown into the center of a whirlwind, her insides clenching whilst his lips found hers, thrusting his tongue into her mouth and swallowing her cries of joy.

She dragged her fingernails across his damp back, feeling the muscles move beneath her caress as he rode her towards the edge, his thrusts falling out of rhythm as he himself got close to his orgasm. And as he spilled himself inside her, she exploded in his arms, her orgasm ripping through her, making her feel like she was flying, not feeling the hard surface of the wall behind her, only him and the crushing waves as her heart hammered.

She couldn’t even come back from her high completely before Oliver slid out of her, tearing a whimper out her throat, gaze focusing on him as he steadied her against the wall, picking up his pants and buckling his belt. “I’m sorry.” He murmured, crushing her heart, eyes closing as she realized that not even five minutes had passed but he was already regretting it.

Upon seeing her misunderstand his words, Oliver reached her hair, stroking it and forcing her to open her beautiful eyes, keeping her gaze at him. “Not what we did, but the way we did it. You deserve better than that. I shouldn’t have, but-” He looked away from her, searching for the right words to say and Felicity felt the hope creep back to her chest. “I had to make sure you were here, that this wasn’t another nightmare where you would turn out to be dead.” He whispered, and she pecked him on the lips, leaning her forehead against him and just breathing in the same air, fingers clasping together.

“I’m here and I won’t be going anywhere.” She soothed him, pecking him again and she felt as the tension left his body, like the fear of her rejecting him or leaving him, disappeared from his mind.

“We have to get out of here now.”

“Yeah, but at first I need to put on my clothes.” She joked as he pulled back and saw a small smile tugging at his lips.

“Under different circumstances, I wouldn’t mind, but you are right. Only I have the right to see you like this.”

Shaking her a head a tad, she rearranged her dress with the help of Oliver, then together they left the prison following the direction Lance had given him. Once in safety and in reach of computers, Felicity deleted herself from the prison’s database and from every other place that knew anything about her arrest and her connection to the vigilante. After they packed up some things they left the city, leaving the terrible things that had happened there behind and starting a new life. A new life full with difficulty and happiness. Lots of happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> Personally, I'm not satisfied with this ficlet, but I hope it wasn't that terrible.
> 
> Anyways, please leave a review, it feeds my Muse. :)
> 
> And at last, feel free to send me fanfiction prompts on Tumblr: olicityficlets.tumblr.com


End file.
